


Well

by wonuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Basically a promo for the song lmao, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, slight mentions of wonhui bc i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: "Why am I missing the you and I of long ago"
Jihoon finally realizes what he's lost and it's too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just listen to Well on repeat for like 3 hours straight and instead of studying for your psychology final that's tomorrow you write angsty Jicheol, because yeah me too. I haven't looked over this much so this is probably terrible but I'm still going to post because why not. Also, what are transitions even lmao. Go listen to the song it's one of my favorites.

Jihoon sees him everywhere now. It's kind of hard not to when he's in the same boy group as you, but that's beside the point. It's been a year and a half or so since their relationship had ended. He thought he had ended things on good terms. They both made a mutual agreement that when they debuted that things should end for the better. What he didn't expect was to have Seungcheol appear everywhere; in his daydreams, in his regular dreams, and even in his nightmares. He brushed them off as just a coincidence and tried to focus on finishing up this album. 

 

It wasn't until he saw Seungcheol and Joshua together after coming back to the dorms from the studio. He opened the door and walked in hearing the sound of the tv on low.  _ That's weird.  _ He thought as he toed off his shoes. Usually, no one in their right mind would be awake at this hour. It's like four am or so, Jihoon stopped keeping up with the time ages ago. He silently walked to the living room and that's when he saw them together on the couch with Joshua in Seungcheols lap. It was dark but he was almost positive they were kissing from the lack of talking. The sight caused a strange twist in Jihoon’s stomach and he looked down as he clutched his stomach. He frowned and walked off towards his room passing the couple. The two heard footsteps pass them and Joshua had pulled away shyly. 

 

“Was that Jihoon? When did he get back? I didn't even hear the door open.” Joshua pulled himself off of Seungcheol and peered to the rooms seeing a figure disappear into a door.

 

“Probably. I haven't seen Soonyoung come home though. Might have been him.” Seungcheol pulls Joshua back into his lap and they stay like that for another thirty minutes until Soonyoung comes home all sweaty and smelly.

 

“Cheol, Shua. You didn't have to wait up for me.” Soonyoung smiles softly as he comes closer and sees a sleeping Joshua in Seungcheol’s arms. 

 

“He insisted we wait. Says it's too dangerous.” Seungcheol ran his hands through Joshua's hair and Soonyoung grinned.

 

“So is this a thing now?” Soonyoung motioned to the two of them. 

 

“It is if he wants it to be. Though I think I'm too in love to let him go.” Seungcheol lifted Joshua up carefully and bid Soonyoung goodnight. Carrying Joshua to his room and tucking him in bed and pressed a kiss to his head. 

 

He walked to his room and quietly entered. He passes Jihoon's bed and looks down at him. He sighs softly and goes to bed. Jihoon had waited till he heard Seungcheol’s snores before he got back up and showered and headed back out to the studio. He didn't feel so tired anymore. 

 

-

 

A month passed and Jihoon has been living in the studio since. With the justification that he needs to finish working on some of the songs. When a group meeting was called he finally left his studio and they all gathered into the practice room. They were all chatting to each other before Seungcheol cleared his throat. Jihoon tuned out most of the information. The meeting seemed similar to the one they had last week. It wasn't till he heard Seungcheol say he had some important news that he returned his attention to the leader.

 

“After some thought. Joshua and I have decided to officially announce that we are dating. I know it seems risky, but we will make sure to keep any displays of affection in the privacy of our practice room and dorm. We just didn't want to keep it from you all.” Seungcheol smiled down at Joshua; who's cheeks were as pink as his previous hair color.

 

“Well, it's about time! Seungkwan, I will be needing that ten dollars you owe me now.” Jeonghan held out his hand and Seungkwan just grumbled.

 

“Wonwoo why can't we have a relationship like that?” Mingyu pouts and Wonwoo scrunched up his nose.

 

“I don't like you germ boy. Besides you already know who I like..” Wonwoo’s voice quiets down as he sees the said boy smile at him and motions him to come sit beside him to which Wonwoo immediately complies.

 

“Fools in love am I right Minghao?” Mingyu looked beside him and Minghao made a face. 

 

“Junhui likes him too I don't know why they don't admit it.” Minghao clears his throat.

 

Everyone seemed to start having their own side conversations again and Jihoon had just kept staring at Seungcheol. He felt that twist in his stomach again and he took a deep breath. 

 

“Is that all?” His voice came out a little more annoyed than he wanted it to and everyone looked at him.

 

“Oh..yeah. You can go back to working now.” Seungcheol watched Jihoon stand and leave the practice room. 

 

“Do you think he's jealous?” Seokmin whispered to Soonyoung and Seungcheol overheard.

 

“For what? We ended things mutually.” Seungcheol said as Jeonghan pulled Joshua away to talk to him. 

 

“Well it's not like you guys didn't stop loving each other when you ended it. It was only because we were debuting and Jihoon didn't want a distraction.” Seokmin leaned against Soonyoung as he watched their leaders face in thought.

 

“Well it was his decision anyway. I still don't see a reason why he would still be in love with me. It's been more than a year and a half.” Seungcheol shrugged and went off to grab a drink. 

 

-

 

“Jihoon wrote a new song apparently. The manager said it's approved to go on the album too. We will have to stay up for a couple of days to record.” Jeonghan told Joshua and he nodded as he practiced the dance to their title song.

 

-

 

The recording had gone smoothly. Each member came in and sang their lines. With the help of Bumzu, they managed to finish the song just two weeks before promotions were set to happen. 

 

When the members sat down in the practice room together to listen to the songs they all cuddled up under blankets and relaxed for the first time in a long time. 

 

Each track had gone by and Jihoon had received a lot of praise once again for his genius composing along with Soonyoung who composed his first ever song. After vocal teams' song finished it was the new song that started to play. They all quieted down to listen to the lyrics. 

 

_ Why am I missing the you and I of long ago _

_ Don't really quite know, I don't really know _

_ Tears fall again _

_ Endless tears fall _

_ Do I really need to end it with you this time _

_ Don't really quite know, I don't really know _

 

Seungcheol felt the words ring through his ears and he looked over towards Jihoon who's head was down and was picking at his nails. When the song had ended Seungcheol knew what Jihoon was afraid to say. After the last song on the album finished they all headed home except Jihoon who said he needed to stay a bit to pack some things from the studio. Seungcheol was about to get into the van with Joshua, but changed his mind and wished Joshua a goodnight. He went back up to the studio and knocked on the door before hearing sniffles and a quivering voice.

 

“Who is it?” Jihoon wiped his tears away before opening the door. He was met with a chest he knew all too well. Seungcheol had wrapped his arms around Jihoon and closed the studio door behind him. 

 

“You idiot. You should have told me.” Seungcheol murmured and held the now sobbing Jihoon. 

 

“How could I when I can't even understand my own feelings? It took so long for me to realize. I should have never left you. We could have made things work.” Jihoon looked up at Seungcheol with puffy red eyes. 

 

“You thought you were doing what was right. It's okay.” Seungcheol wiped away his tears and Jihoon pulled away.

 

“Don't do that when you're not mines. Don't comfort me like this when you're going to lie in bed with another later. Don't play with my feelings like this.” Jihoon looked away and started to grab his things. 

 

“I'm allowed to comfort someone who still means a lot to me, Jihoon.” Seungcheol grabbed Jihoon's wrist and turned him to look at him.

 

Jihoon looked like an absolute mess. He never saw the other look this tired and this distraught. He sighed and brought him closer. 

 

“Seungcheol don't. You'll regret it.” Jihoon tried to slip out of the latter's embrace but it was no use. Seungcheol's lips were on his and he never felt so at home. 

 

It's like they were trainees again. They knew each other so well. Seungcheol remembers how Jihoon always got weak in the knees when he kissed him. He held him up with his arm and as he pulled away and ran his thumb over Jihoon's sunken cheeks Jihoon looked at him so desperately.

 

“Love me. Love me one last time.” Jihoon whispered and Seungcheol locked the door behind him. 

 

Their bodies fit together perfectly. The members always said they were made for each other. Jihoon's tear stained face softened as he sighed at the soft touches Seungcheol gave him. He felt bad for Joshua. He felt bad for Seungcheol too. He knew the only reason this was happening was because Seungcheol never tells Jihoon no. With the feeling of cold air hitting his body; he shut his eyes and dove into the sin he was committing. Drowning in the feeling of Seungcheol. 

 

Seungcheol would be lying if he said he didn't want this. Past feelings and memories swarmed to him like harsh waves. He kissed up those soft thighs he once loved to touch so much. The soft sighs of Jihoon playing like music in his ears. The feeling of Jihoon around him was intoxicating like the amount of alcohol he had drunk nights after their break up. Jihoon was like a drug. He knew it was wrong, but the feeling of pure ecstasy he got when he heard Jihoon’s moans covered the feeling of guilt. Jihoon was a drug and Seungcheol just relapsed. 

 

-

 

The morning was near and Seungcheol and Jihoon just got back to the dorm. Jihoon left to shower and Seungcheol went to his room. As he entered the hall he saw Joshua’s room open and could see the boy curled up in his bed. There was no feeling of guilt. He turned to enter his room and slept for a few hours. 

 

-

  
Promotions started and everyone was excited. They all heard the screams of their waiting fans. The staff checked their microphones one last time and Joshua was right beside Seungcheol; they were smiling like they should be. Jihoon watched them with a soft smile. Joshua snuck a kiss to Seungcheol's cheek before they all huddled up and cheered before going on stage. Seungcheol looked at Jihoon and gave him a small nod and Jihoon gave him a thumbs up in return. They performed just like they practiced and the song was a hit. They were selling albums left and right and everything felt good. Just like it should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter if you like @duyeou


End file.
